Fluffy Pink Something
by Dreamwraith
Summary: *One-shot* Vegeta and Piccolo find out just what Goku and the boys have gotten themselves into...


It dawns on me after I'm done typing this: Goten doesn't know how to fly until he's seven.  Oh, well, nobody's perfect.  I decided to type this one up really quick, even though I should be updating.  I found it amusing, to say the least.  Hope you enjoy this while waiting.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

"Fluffy Pink Something"

By: Dreamwraith

            Vegeta and Piccolo both covered their ears as Trunks, Gohan, and Goten rocketed onto the beach near the Kame House.  "Wahoo!" "Yay!" "Yummy!" came the jubilant cries of the fourteen-year-old and the two toddlers.  The boys were then joined by an equally excited Goku, and the four Saiyans chased each other around in the sky above the small house, oblivious to the glares of the other two warriors.

            Vegeta glanced over at Piccolo; the Namek was equally frustrated that their sparring match had been interrupted by such antics, and as such, the offenders needed to be straightened out.  With a growl, the Saiyan prince grabbed the back of Goku's gi as he flew by for the third time in less than ten seconds.  "What are you doing, Kakarot?" he snarled into the other man's face.  "Stop this foolishness immediately!"

            Under such vicious scrutiny, a lesser man would have quailed and looked away, but Goku was no such person.  He gave the shorter Saiyan his trademark grin, not perturbed in the least.  "Hi, Vegeta!  You _really_ should've come with us."

            "And why would I grace a third-class moron with my presence, Kakarot?" Vegeta snapped.  "Especially at a stupid Earthling festival?"

            In reply, Goku held out his hands.  Upon closer inspection, Vegeta found that they were covered with a fluffy pink _something.  "And just what might this be?" the Saiyan asked in a condescending tone of voice.  Though he didn't care to admit it, he __was a little curious as to the identity of the substance that covered Goku's hands._

            Ignoring the antics of the three demi-Saiyans, Piccolo flew over to the other two men, becoming curious himself.  "What did you manage to get yourself into _now_, Goku?" he asked, slightly aggravated and more than slightly curious.  He had to duck as Goten barreled through the air by his head, and then ducked again as Goku swung his sticky hands where his face would have been.  Catching Goku by the wrists and growling, Piccolo tried again.  "What in Kami's name did you get all over your hands?"

            Evidently, the boys found this sight hilarious, because they all lined up next to the trio in the air, laughing.  Gohan at least had the common sense to cover his mouth; Trunks and Goten spat the pink stuff out as they laughed, narrowly missing their fathers and Piccolo.

            With a growl, Piccolo whirled around and faced his student.  "Gohan, what are you eating?" he asked.

            To his surprise, and anger, the boy shook his head.  "I'm not going to tell you what it is, Piccolo, unless you try some."  Gohan was barely able to contain his laughter at the look of outrage that crossed Piccolo's face.

            "Same thing goes for you, Vegeta," Goku said, laughing as well.  "You've gotta try it first!"

            Vegeta growled again and threw Goku down to the beach, landing lightly himself next to the crater he created with the other man's body.  Goku was uninjured, of course, and he crawled out of the hole with a frown on his face.  "_Now_ look what you've done!" he whined, holding up his hands.  Where there had once been pink fluff, there was now sand.

            Piccolo laughed at his long-time rival as he dropped to the ground as well.  "Serves you right."

            Gohan landed next to his mentor.  "So?  Are you ready to try some, Piccolo?  I'm _sure_ Krillin has some in the house, you know."  He cocked his head slightly to the side, as if to challenge the stoic warrior.

            "I don't take bribes, kid," the Namek growled in reply.

            "I'm not bribing you, Piccolo.  But I'm beginning to think that you're afraid to try this stuff."

            For an instant, all activity on the island ceased.  Vegeta and Goku both turned their heads and stared at Piccolo.  Krillin even stuck his head out through the door he'd been hiding behind.  Piccolo had been insulted!  And by _Gohan, no less!_

            "WHAT?!?" Piccolo shouted, his face contorted with rage.

            "You heard me.  You're afraid," Gohan smirked.

            Even Vegeta cringed slightly as Piccolo grabbed the front of Gohan's shirt and hauled him up to his face level.  Which, for Gohan, was several feet off the ground.  "I AM NOT AFRAID OF A PIECE OF FLUFFY PINK JUNK!" the Namek yelled in his face.

            From inside the house, a baby began to cry.

            "Now you've done it, Piccolo," Goku said matter-of-factly.  "You woke up Marron."  No sooner than Goku finished his sentence, Eighteen appeared in the doorway of the Kame House with her infant girl.

            "If you don't mind, _gentlemen_," she said acidly, "Marron is trying to sleep.  If you want the dumb stuff, there's a bag of it on the table.  Just eat it and be done with your foolish pissing contest."  The female android stalked back inside the house with her wailing baby, leaving the four warriors on the beach dumbfounded.

            Gohan was the first to recover from the encounter, and he pulled himself free of Piccolo's grasp.  He hovered in front of his mentor instead of dropping to the ground.  "Well?" he asked after a minute.

            "Give me the blasted bag, brat," Piccolo growled with clenched teeth and fists.

            Gohan smiled mischievously and sauntered into the house, ignoring Marron's cries and the shouts of delight still coming from the other two demi-Saiyans.  A few seconds later, a bag filled with something pink was hurled out the door at Piccolo.  The Namek caught it deftly and turned it over in his hands.  It _looked safe.  "You're not trying to poison me, are you?" he asked warily as Gohan rejoined the group._

            His only response was a muffled giggle from Goku, followed by coughing.  Piccolo rolled his eyes in disgust; the Saiyan had put his sand-covered hands up to his face and, of course, had swallowed some.  _Only Goku, he thought to himself._

            "Just get on with it, Namek!  I'm still waiting for it, you know," Vegeta growled.  Piccolo growled back and pulled a small amount of fluff out of the bag before tossing it to the Saiyan.

            _Saiyan pride, huh, Piccolo thought.  _Can't have anyone better than him, now can we?  Idiot._  He then stuck the pink substance in his mouth._

            _Idiot, Vegeta also thought as he tore a huge chunk of fluff out of the bag.  __No one can beat the Prince of all Saiyans!  With a smirk on his face, Vegeta also shoved the wad into his mouth._

            Not two seconds later, Piccolo spat it out into the sand.  He didn't even bother to curse.  He was too busy rinsing his mouth out with water to care, trying to rid his mouth of the flavor.

            To Vegeta, on the other hand, the taste of the pink fluff was like an explosion in his mouth, a taste unlike anything he had ever known.  It tasted sweet to him, and he realized that it had melted in his mouth.  He swallowed, eagerly reaching into the bag for more of the "deadly" food.

            Gohan and Goku could no longer contain their laughter, and the sound rolled off the waves as they watched the Saiyan prince devour the entire bag.

            "That wasn't bad, for an Earth food," Vegeta commented after licking his fingers.  "What was it?"

            Gohan was literally rolling on the ground with laughter, so Goku had to fill in for him.  He waited until Piccolo was done washing the traces of the fluff out of his mouth before he answered.  "That 'stuff' you guys just ate is called cotton candy."

            The sour look returned to Piccolo's face, just as a maniacal gleam entered Vegeta's eyes.  "You couldn't have told me that before, could you Goku?" Piccolo groaned.  "Now that you've gotten Vegeta hooked on sugar, _you can spar with him."_

            The Saiyan dusted himself off.  "Why is that – oh…" Goku's voice trailed off as he got a good look at Vegeta's face.  He knew that there was only one possible thing that could warrant such a look on a Saiyan, the slightly squinted eyes, the half-smile.  He stepped back as Vegeta advanced, both fists up.

            "Because I _refuse to spar with a Saiyan on a sugar high," Piccolo replied, smirking as Vegeta took a running leap towards the now-panicking Goku._

            And high above the beach, Goten and Trunks continued with their acrobatics, giggling crazily the whole time.

            And Gohan continued to laugh, rolling in the sand under the sun.

THE END.

Please review and let me know how I did.  Thanks for reading!

~Dreamwraith


End file.
